1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a drive piston of a setting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Publication EP-O 346275 B1 discloses an explosive powder charge-operated setting tool including a piston guide and a drive piston displaceable in the piston guide. The piston guide has radial openings facing the drive piston, and spring-biased braking balls extending through the radial openings and engaging the drive piston. The spring, which applies a biasing force to the braking balls is formed as a ring spring for applying a radially acting, with respect to the piston, biasing force to the braking balls. The ring spring is provided on its inner profile with a bearing surface acting on the braking ball. The bearing surface is inclined to the piston at an acute angle that opens in a direction opposite a setting direction. When the drive piston moves in the setting direction, it entrains the braking balls therewith. The braking balls expand the ring spring, which results in the bearing surface transmitting the radial biasing force to the braking balls. The braking balls are pressed radially against the piston body by the ring spring. Even with a small displacement of the drive piston in a direction opposite the setting direction, the braking effect can be substantially reduced or eliminated, as the braking balls displace in the same direction as the drive piston, unloading the ring spring. After being unloaded, the ring spring does not press any more the braking balls against the piston body. Further, a possibility still remains that the drive piston would be displaced, before ignition or firing of the setting tool, in the setting direction as a result of, e.g., the setting tool being pressed hard against a constructional component. The displacement in the return direction is effected due to cooperation of the ring spring with the braking balls.
An object of the present invention is to provide a piston holder having a simplified design and which would reliably retain the drive piston in its ignition-ready position in the absence of ignition.